


Thoughts and Feelings

by kingdomkey



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/pseuds/kingdomkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I've been planning. Chapter 2 in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts and Feelings

Rarity, as she often did, began her morning with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. For background noise, she turned the television on and set the volume low. She tossed away the sports section after having a look at the state teams’ hideous uniforms. Then she fawned over the metallic colors of the cars in the small Auto section, swearing up and down inspiration came from the most unexpected places. While she was completing the crossword puzzle there came a knock at the door. Tightening her plush white robe on the walk over, she opened the door to one of Pinkie Pie’s many greetings.

“Good morning Rarity! Look what I brought!” She shoved a cake in the other woman’s face. “Lemon cake with tangy icing! Mmm, just what a fashionista needs to get the day rolling!”

Rarity stepped aside, making way for Pinkie to pass through the doorway. It’s part of her routine. “Thank you Pinkie, but you don’t have to bring something every morning. I can manage breakfast.”

Cake safely on the kitchen counter, the pink-haired woman turned around with a gasp. “Of course I do. If I don’t, I’ll be a mooch! Ladies hate mooches! I will never be a mooch!”  
“I suppose that’s true…” Rarity trailed off, and true to the routine, received a kiss.

“I have to go to work now. Have a good day. Don’t work your brain to mush!” The door slammed after Pinkie Pie, signaling her exit.

Rarity cut a piece of cake to eat later and then returned to her cooled coffee and newspaper. The television caught her eye before she could resume her crossword. With her cup to her lips, she watched as a woman grinned at her new ring. The woman kissed a man Rarity assumed was her fiancé, and then the name of a jewelry store occupied the screen.

“Hm… Something gold, but not blinding,” Rarity mumbled, designing on her mind. She stood, turned the television off and stepped into her bedroom to change.


End file.
